Relentless By: Jason Aldean
by ericlover1
Summary: Will Nick ever tell Sara Sidle how he feels about her? If Nick does what will Sara think or say to Nick. Does Sara feel the same way too? Will Nick be surprised to hear what Sara has to say?


**Title: **Relentless By: Jason Aldean

**Gender: **Romance

**Rating: **T (Just to be safe).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this. Even though I wish I owned Nick Stokes (HE'S SO HOT & SEXY).

**Summary: **Will Nick ever tell Sara Sidle how he feels about her? If Nick does what will Sara think or say to Nick. Does Sara feel the same way too? Will Nick be surprised to hear what Sara has to say?

**Authors Notes: **This is my first song fic. Please Read and Review. Thanks a lot. This is in Nick's point of view. The song is Relentless By: Jason Aldean.

I toss and turn, I'm losing sleep 

_Can't seem to make any sense of anything_

_I keep wandering around in circles, in a daze_

_Just when I start awakening _

_I find that something's intoxicating me_

I lay in bed tossing and turning. I can't stop thinking about Sara Sidle. My co-worker and my best friend. Every time I close my eyes I see her. All I want to do is hold her and tell her how much I love her and how much I need her.

I can't outrun it 

_Just keeps comin'_

_Oh, your love is relentless_

I walk into the crime lab ready for work. The first person I see is her. Just looking at her and knowing that she's not mine, it makes a little more of my heart breaks.

Sara says with a smile, "Hi Nick. How are you doing today?"

Nick thinks, 'I would be better if you were mine.' "Fine", he says.

Just like the waves against the sand 

_Over and over and time and time again_

_Your love keeps on reaching out to me_

I was having a really bad day, until Sara walked into the break room with that famous smile of hers.

Sara asks, "Are you OK Nicky?"

I say with a fake smile, "Ya I'm fine."

Sara can tell that I am lying.

Sara asks, "Nicky what's wrong? And don't say nothing because I can tell that something is bothering you."

I can't outrun it Just keeps comin' Oh your love is relentless I can't fight it There's no hiding Oh your love is relentless 

I look at her and ask, "Sara can we talk about something please?"

Sara says, "Ya Nick. Hey wait, this is about a girl isn't it? What's her name?"

I chuckle and say, "I'm not going to give you a name just yet."

Sara says happily, "OK so what do you need."

I say, "This girl, she makes me feel like I'm in high school again. She's fun to be around and I really love her."

Sara stops me and says, "Does she know how you feel?"

I say, "No."

Sara says, "You should tell her."

I say, "I would but I am pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way about me."

Sara blushes as she says, "A girl would have to be crazy not to love you Nicky." Then she takes his hand in hers.

I feel the blood rushing to my face.

Sara looks at me and smiles then says, "I love it when you do that Nicky." While she is pointing at my face.

I ask with a confused face, "When I do what?"

Sara says, "When you blush like this."

I ask, "Is it really that bad!"

I'm staring at a hurricane 

_A hundred miles of rapid rain_

_I just smile, lean into the wind_

_Cause I can't outrun it_

Sara asks, "Do I know this girl?"

I say, "You can say that."

Sara looks at me puzzled and asks, "What do you mean?"

I say, "The girl is you Sara. You Sara Sidle are the girl that I love."

Sara looks at me a little surprised. Then she smiles and starts to move closer to me.

Sara puts her hand on my cheek and says, "So who told you that I didn't feel the same way about you."

I say, "No one I just thought that you thought of us as just friends though."

Sara says, "Nick Stokes if you have liked me for a while know why didn't you just tell me that."

I say, "Because, I was worried that if you didn't feel the same that it would ruin are friendship."

Sara put her hand back on my cheek. She takes another step closer to me. She stands on her tiptoes and captures my lips with hers in a soft kiss. When we separate we both are smiling at each other.

Sara says, "I love you too Nicky."

The End 

**Authors Notes: **Please review. I would like to know what you guys think of my story. Advice on ways to make the story better are more than welcome.


End file.
